Under One Roof
by Queen.Violet
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about Yuu and Tsubasa.  Wherein they share an apartment and they pick on each other over useless things like the best buds they are!
1. A Brat

Hey all!  
>I'm planning to make this a series of short one-shots focusing on Yuu and Tsubasa living together. Because, in my headcanon, Yuu moved in with Tsubasa 'cause he had nowhere else to go…and because, let's face it, it makes for adorable interaction and stuff. xD<p>

But yeah.  
>There was a prequel that set the stage for these stories, but…I didn't like the way it turned out. Basically all you need to know is that here Tsubasa and Yuu are sharing an apartment and the WBBA has appointed Tsubasa as Yuu's guardian for the time being.<p>

…Obviously this happened before the whole Metal Masters incident.

Basically: each one-shot is unrelated to the one before it and so on, though they all essentially deal with Tsu and Yuu sharing an apartment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Brat<strong>

"Hey, Tsubasa?" Yuu plodded over to their small dining table and sat down next to the older teen.

"Yeah?" Tsubasa answered, looking up from polishing Eagle.

"Am I a brat?"

Tsubasa nearly dropped his precious bey hearing that. "Uh, well…"

"Geez, Tsubasa! You can tell me the truth you know!"

The golden-eyed teen sighed. "Yes, you are a bit of a brat," he answered flatly.

"Girls don't like brats, do they?" Yuu demanded more than asked.

"What?"

"Well, today, at Beypark, this _annoying_ girl told me that she'd never date me because I'm a brat! Can you believe it?"

Tsubasa was a bit lost for words at first. "Date you? Aren't you a little young?"

"I _know_ that, silly! I just think it might be a problem in the future! I mean, I don't want to end up _dateless_ like you!"

Tsubasa just stared – his surprise dulling the bruised pride he was now suffering from.

Yuu tilted his head and squinted. "Although, it could be because of your hair. Meaning _I_ have nothing to worry about after all!" Yuu hopped off the chair and trotted off towards his room.

Tsubasa frowned, reaching behind him to grab his ponytail and inspect it.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

* * *

><p>Poor Tsubasa. No one likes his hair for some reason. Masamune also made a comment on it once. *shakes head* I don't get it, Tsubasa is perfectly fashionable!<p>

Oh, and as always, please let me know how I'm doing with characterization, or any other problems you might notice.

So, reviews if you would be so kind? 83  
>If you liked it, let me know, and I'll update soon!<p> 


	2. Nightmarish

Yay! Fast updates! They won't all be this fast, but they will all be fairly fast. Weekly or so. Since these are so much fun to write. …As long as I have inspiration.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They were all lovely. One: I'm glad you all enjoy this, and Two: About Tsubasa's hair, I also think it's beautiful. I want to brush it and play with it and braid it and touch it and O_O

So yeah, pretty sure whoever doesn't like dem locks is jealous. xD

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusion isn't mine. If it was mine, I'd take you all out for ice cream!

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmarish<strong>

Yuu woke with a start and sat up quickly, glancing timidly around his room. _That_ had been a doozy of a nightmare…. He resisted the tempting yet terrifying urge to look under his bed.

Something creaked and he grabbed his pillow and fled his – rather suddenly quite haunted, he was sure – bedroom. He crossed the skinny hallway and pushed open the door just across from his, slipping in and shutting it quietly behind him.

Hugging the pillow to his chest, Yuu padded around Tsubasa's bed and stopped when he stood by the teen's face.

He was sound asleep as usual.

Yuu frowned. "No fair! Eagle Man getting to sleep peacefully all the time! Some of us don't have that luxury…." he muttered bitterly.

Tsubasa stirred just a little before settling down again.

Yuu scowled. He lifted his pillow and whacked his guardian on the head with it.

"Mmh…."

"Oh, _wake up_, Tsubasa! I **can't sleep**!" Yuu whacked Tsubasa with the pillow several more times before a hand yanked it out of his grasp.

Yawning, Tsubasa sat up, holding Yuu's pillow and watching the boy as he fumed not-so-silently.

The white-haired teen yawned again. "Stop growling, Yuu."

Yuu didn't listen.

"Why are you up, Little Boy?"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!"

"Sh! Don't shout!" Tsubasa whispered. "There are other people in the building you know."

The green-eyed boy huffed and pouted, crossing his arms. "You know, Tsubasa, you're kind of a heavy sleeper. I hope this place never burns down at night."

The teen frowned. "Why do you need me awake right now anyway?"

Remembering his nightmare, Yuu hung his head and mumbled to himself.

Tsubasa smiled. "Did you have a nightmare, Yuu?"

"I did not!" the younger denied it a bit too fast.

"Hm."

The older slid over to the other side of the bed, putting Yuu's pillow down next to his. Seeing this, Yuu quickly climbed into bed next to his friend, burrowing into the blankets.

He thanked Tsubasa quietly, causing the golden-eyed blader to smile warmly as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Oh, sure, it's cute <em>now<em>, but Tsubasa won't find it very cute when he wakes up on the floor because Yuu spread out/moved around in his sleep….

I'm quite fond of this one, personally, but what do you guys think? Reviews if you would be so kind? :D


	3. Petless

Holy fudgiemuffins, thank you guys so much for the reviews! You are all awesome cubed. I haven't had time to reply to each one yet, but I plan to! :D

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusion isn't mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Petless<strong>

"Hey, Tsubasa, can we get a puppy?"

"No."

Yuu stopped walking and stomped his foot. "But why _not_?"

Tsubasa was also forced to stop as he backtracked to stand in front of his younger companion. He knew the park had been a bad idea…they had this conversation on the way home every single time they went.

"Because, Little Boy, I'd be the one who ended up taking care of it, and I already have my hands full with you."

The green-eyed boy huffed. "You make me sound like a _problem_ child! I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Wanna bet?" Tsubasa challenged, turning around to continue walking.

"Hey!" Yuu had to jog to catch up. "What is **that** supposed to mean, Eagle Man?"

"Nothing," Tsubasa lied blatantly, amused at the frustration on Yuu's face.

The younger of the two was surprisingly quiet as they entered their apartment building and headed for the elevator.

"Can we get a kitten?" the blond asked as soon as the elevator doors had closed.

"No!"

"You always answer so fast, Tsubasa!"

The two of them exited the elevator and stood in front of their door while Tsubasa fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Eagle doesn't like cats," Tsubasa explained.

"AUGH!" Yuu threw his hands in the air and collapsed on a chair once they were inside. "Can't we at least get a hamster or something?"

"No, Yuu."

"Why NOT?"

"Because."

"Because **why**?"

"Because, I said so!"

"Sometimes I really can't **STAND** you, Eagle Man!"

* * *

><p>Aha, yeah, random abrupt ending...<p>

In my opinion, this one wasn't as good as the last, BUT. Next time a special guest shall appear. :D

So…reviews if you liked it, or if you hated it?


End file.
